Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adhesive devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a widthwise expandable tape.
Description of Related Art
During many interior construction, manufacturing, and/or maintenance projects, it is often desirable to tape up plastic or other protective sheeting to walls, ceilings, floors, other sheets, and the like. This serves to isolate certain areas from dust, paint, dust, and other material that may spread during the work. This sheeting is often difficult to hold in place, especially for an extended period of time. This difficulty can be caused by wind or other air flow in the interior (even the opening and closing of a door), as well as bumping the sheets, stepping on them, pushing them to the side when entering/exiting the sheeted area, and the like. In these cases, the plastic sheeting can be pulled away from the tape and will fall off, causing either the spread of the undesirable material, or a stoppage in work to re-apply the plastic sheet.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may allow plastic sheeting and other material to be taped up in a work area that may also provide a resilience against movement to keep the taping attached.